O Milagre da Visão by Ron Weasley
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Continuação de E Depois o Cego Sou Eu... by Ron Weasley. Agora é a vez de Rony contar como Harry e Hermione começaram a namorar...


**Sem muita enrolação... HP não me pertence e talz... boa leitura...**

**Rony Weasley ataca novamente... tá certo, foi um modo infeliz de começar a história então vamos ao que interessa!******

**Vocês estão sentados?******

**É bom que estejam, vou dar uma grande notícia!******

**Os tapados... oops! O Harry e a Mione finalmente se acertaram! Tão namorando!******

**Isso mesmo que vocês leram... ta certo que eu dei um empurrãozinho (to orgulhoso), mas aqueles dois definitivamente são feitos uma para o outro.******

**Bom... então vocês querem saber como aconteceu, não? Vamos lá...******

**Depois que o Voldinho foi liquidado da face da terra, nós voltamos para Hogwarts para terminar o sétimo ano. Pouco antes do nosso retorno a escola, mamãe chamou Harry e Hermione para passarem o restante das férias lá em casa. ****  
****Harry foi o primeiro a chegar. Ah! Ele perdoou minha irmã por toda aquela parada da poção, mas ta,bem quase não fala mais com ela.******

**Foi ai que tudo começou... **

-Rony, você não é a pessoa mais indicada pra me ajudar, mas eu quero saber o que você acha de uma coisa. - **Nós estávamos sozinhos no meu quarto.**

-Pode falar!

-É que... bom... - **foi engraçado, ele tava nervoso, gaguejando... me segurei pra não rir.**

-Bom... o problema é a Hermione!

-Vocês brigaram?

-Não! Não... é que faz um tempo que eu... me sinto esquisito perto dela. - **Nessa hora eu pensei, ele finalmente se tocou!**

-Esquisito como? E desde quando? - **Eu já tinha noção, mas não custava nada perguntar.**

-Eu não sei... eu quero estar perto dela, mas quando eu estou fico nervoso. Ah Rony... eu acho que eu to... gostando da Mione!

-E você já não gostava dela antes? - **Isso foi maldade eu sei, mas ele tava muito engraçado. **

-Você me entendeu... eu to apaixonado pela Mione! - **Eu fiquei emocionado! Juro que fiquei! **

-Certo... como você vai dizer a ela?

-Ei, ei, ei... quem disse que eu contar pra ela? E eu... pensei que você não fosse aceitar tão bem.

-Primeiro: é óbvio que você vai dizer a ela. E segundo: por que eu não aceitaria?

-Não, eu não vou dizer! E eu pensava que você sentia alguma coisa por ela. - **Merlin, onde é que esse povo enxerga que eu gosto da Hermione? **

-Sim você vai dizer. E a Mione é uma ótima amiga, mas eu não sinto nada por ela.

-Eu não posso contar! - **Por que as pessoas gostam de complicar as coisas? **

-Por que não Harry?

-Ela com certeza não sente o mesmo por mim.

-Você é mais tapado do que eu pensava, é claro que ela sente o mesmo, vocês tão apaixonados a séculos, eu diria.

-Você acha? - **Eu tava pra dá na cara dele já... **

-Claro que tenho! - **Ele ficou calado um bom tempo, até que eu não agüentei mais. **

-Se você não contar, eu digo a ela o que você sente!

-Eu sabia você me faria esse favor! - **Derrota um bruxo das trevas e é covarde assim com uma garota... tsc tsc. **

-Deixa de ser idiota! Você vai contar a ela, e vai ser quando ela chegar aqui!

-Não mesmo!

-Ah... vai sim!

**Nessa hora alguém bateu na porta e Gina a abriu, não falou nada, só deixou uma pessoa entrar, nessa hora eu pensei que o Harry não pudesse ficar mais vermelho, mas isso foi só até Hermione entrar e dá um beijo em mim e nele.******

**Fato curioso... ele ficava tão normal na frente dela. E já gostava que eu sei. Mas só fica encabulado depois que tomou conhecimento disso... vai entender...**

-Sobre o que vocês tavam falando? - **Ela perguntou quando viu que nós tínhamos interrompido um assunto. Mas os gêmeos entraram no quarto quebrando o silencio.**

-Nós vamos pra praia! - **Jorge gritou. **

-Um amigo do papai emprestou a casa de praia dele. - **Fred completou. **

-Nós vamos passar só o fim de semana, Lino vai cuidar da loja pra gente. - **E saíram pulando pela casa... esse dois não crescem.******

**Bom... como vocês estão deduzindo, nós fomos a praia!******

**Eu, mamãe, papai, Fred, Jorge, Harry e Mione. Ginny não quis ir, ficou na casa de uma amiga! ******

**Lá era muito lindo, da varanda da casa dava pra ver o mar e era só descer uma trilha que se chegava na praia.******

**Os dois primeiros dias foram ótimos, mas ai o Fred e o Jorge foram embora.******

**O Harry tava agindo estranho com a Mione, a coitada até veio me perguntar se tinha feito alguma coisa pro Harry ficar daquele jeito. Eu bolava de deixar os dois sozinhos, mas o Harry num fazia nada. Ele veio me dizer que tava esperando uma intervenção divina. Vê se pode!******

**Bom... na nossa última noite a Mione sugeriu que nós fizemos um lual. Mamãe e papai disseram que também queriam participar. Fizemos tudo do jeito trouxa pra aproveitar a experiência. Eu, Harry e papai fomos atrás das madeiras para a fogueira e a Mione e mamãe ficaram preparando umas coisas pra gente assar.******

**Já de noite, me certifiquei que nenhum dos dois levariam varinha e peguei a capa do Harry, o que não foi muito difícil já que estávamos no mesmo quarto. Como a gente tava muito bem agasalhados ninguém notou o volume por baixo do meu casaco.******

**Foi tudo muito divertido e lá pro fim eu sugeri que nós três fossemos dar uma volta pela praia. Mamãe deixou, a Mione botou banca por que a única luz que tinha era a da lua, mas... eu estava com a varinha! Então nós fomos.******

**Pela primeira vez eles estavam conversando direito. Concentrados, os dois nem perceberam que eu fiquei pra trás e coloquei a capa... bom, depois do _nox_ foi isso que aconteceu: **

-Ron, ascende a varinha! - **Hermione pediu e se virou, mas não conseguiu me ver.**

-Vamo Rony... sem brincadeira! Ascende logo isso! - **Harry também reclamou. Nem sei por que isso, com a luz da lua dava pros dois se verem muito bem.**

-Vamos continuar caminhando? - **Harry perguntou pra ela.**

-Não... vamos sentar por aqui e esperar o Rony aparecer... ou você quer voltar?

-Ficar aqui é uma boa... - **eles desceram um pouco mais pra perto do mar e sentaram na areia. Eu fiquei onde eles estavam antes.**

-Harry...

-Hum... - **ele parecia uma criança, mexendo com a areia. Não me conformo. Forças do mal: podem vir. Garotas: ele treme.**

-É que esses dias você ta estranho comigo, eu fiz alguma coisa? - **ele se virou nervoso pra olhar pra ela. Eu escutei ele gaguejando... tava sendo ridículo assistir aquilo daquele jeito. Então eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa sensata faria. Me aproximei pra ouvir melhor! **

-Oh Merlin... eu vou matar o Ron!

-Que?

-Ok Mione é o seguinte... eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar, mas não é fácil pra mim falar isso, então você tem paciência e espera eu terminar ok?

-O que foi Harry? Você ta me deixando preocupada! - **ele fez parecer que ia contar uma tragédia... aff... **

-Bom... é que... faz um tempo... na verdade eu nem sei desde quando... segundo o Ron é desde sempre...

-Harry!

-Oh, sim! É que... e-eu... eu to... eu to meio que... espera! - **ele respirou fundo e continuou.**

-Eu to gostando de você! - **e o mundo vibraaaaaa. A Mione fez menção em falar algo, mas o Harry continuou. **

-Não que eu não gostasse antes... é que eu... to apaixonado por você. Eu não falei antes porque... bem, eu não tinha coragem, e pra falar a verdade nem sei como to tendo coragem agora, minha preocupação era que quando eu falasse você ia dizer que ia ser estranho continuar nossa amizade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria contar, por que eu não agüentava mais a vontade que eu tinha, ou melhor, tenho de te beijar sempre que você ta perto de mim. - **A Mione tava se esforçando pra não rir, tenho certeza. O Harry falava depressa e desviava o olhar o tempo todo, dela, pro mar, pra areia e tudo de novo.**

-Harry!

-Daí a gente veio pra cá e...

-Harry! - **ele acordou e olhou pra ela.**

-Quê? - **ele tava muito apreensivo. E eu não vou mentir... também estava. Na minha cabeça, a Mione amava o Harry, mas vai saber né? Ô bicho estranho é mulher... **

-Eu não acho que você queira me beijar!

-Por que?

-Você não cala a boca!

-O que?... então você...

-Harry! Cala a boca! - **eu nunca pensei que fosse ser assim... a Mione, sim a Srta Hermione sabe-tudo Granger, agarrou a gola do Harry e o puxou para um beijo. Se fosse depender dele... Anotação mental: zuar com o Harry pelo resto da vida por esse momento memorável.******

**Bom... o beijo demorou, eu já estava desistindo quando eles se separaram.******

**Claro que fiquei olhando! Como eu ia contar pra vocês ora...******

**Quando eles se separaram estavam os dois com cara de bobos, quando abriram os olhos eu nem acreditei quando o Harry falou. **

-Eu te amo, Hermione!

-Eu também te amo, Harry!

-Por que você não falou logo alguma coisa?

-Você fica uma gracinha nervoso sabia?

-Eu fui ridículo...

-Não foi nada! - **ele olhou pra ela um bom tempo, depois segurou seu rosto e...**

-Quer namorar comigo?

-Claro que eu quero! – **e eles se beijaram de novo... já tava bom demais, eu tinha que dar o ar da minha graça e deixá-los me agradecer.**

-Amo você!

-Também amo você!

-E eu amo vocês! - **sai debaixo da capa e me meti no meio dos dois.**

-Onde você se meteu Rony? - **O harry é um mal agradecido.**

-Fui dar uma volta por ai... – **se dissesse que tinha presenciado tudo, certamente vocês não estariam sabendo essa história pela minha adorável pessoa.**

-Brigada! - **Hermione disse e me deu um beijo no rosto. **

-Brigada pelo o que? - **sem comentários... nós nos levantamos e fomos pra casa! Foi assim que tudo aconteceu.******

**Ontem fez sete meses que eles estão juntos e amanhã eu faço 3 meses de namoro!******

**Sim... Ronald Weasley se amarrou.******

**Lilá?******

**Não mesmo... a fila anda!******

**Conheci a garota perfeita! A Nathalia é da Corvinal!******

**Linda, inteligente, formamos o segundo casal mais perfeito de Hogwarts, por que tenho que admitir... o primeiro é o Harry e a Hermione. Eles nasceram um para o outro.******

**Tenho certeza que isso vai dar em casamento.******

**Bom... a Nathy ta me chamando, e entre beijar minha namorada e ficar conversando com vocês, nem preciso dizer o que eu escolho né?******

**Vocês!******

**Mentira...******

**Fui!******

**  
****N.A. Amei escrever essa continuação, assim como amei escrever a primeira... e a terceira e última da trilogia ta em fase de acabamento!******

**Tava na praia... num lual... resolvi andar sozinha e vi um casal migo meu sentado olhando o mar... veio a idéia (não eu não fiz igual o Ron e fiquei olhando... segui meu caminho!)******

**Nathy! ta ai... sonhou que casava com o Ron (te pertubei falando de Harry Potter e escrevendo minhas fics não foi?) te coloquei com ele! te amo muitão prima, e valeu pelas musicas que vc me arranjou pra fazer as songs! ******

**Bom espero que vocês gostem...! a continuação ta vindo ai...******

**Bzuz!**


End file.
